


MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: South Park
Genre: Cats memeing, Cows, Dildos, Faith Hilling, Farting, Gen, Kenny Dies, M/M, Making Out, Memeing is serious business, Memes, Multi, Rainbows, Vaping, boogers, cats are jerks, peeing, stuff being shoved up Cartman's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: A bunch of new memes hit the town of South Park





	MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

One day the meme wars came back to South Park only a lot bloodier. Cause this time the new memes involved beating people to death with giant dildos and farting into open flames and blowing stuff up with radioactive boogers.

"FAITH HILLING WAS NEVER AS BAD AS THIS!" cartman yelled as Kenny stuffed a firecracker up his anus. Butters pulled his pants down.

"Get with the times, Eric, it's all about peeing on radioactive boogers now!"

"What?! I thought pee-boogering was replaced by cow-nuking!" yelled Kyle.

"Nah that shit died a few hours ago now cats are sticking giant exploding dildos up the cows' butts while feeding them radioactive pee" said Stan. He knows this cause his dad started that trend but the cats made it a meme. go Randy

"Dude the best meme is gaying" said Craig as he made out with Tweek, but gaying was so two thousand late in South Park so they got ignored which was fine, cause memeing was too much pressure for Tweek and Craig thought it was dumb.

"Vaping is still best meme" Ike said as he blew raspberry smoke in Randy's face. Randy grabbed that pussy stick and shoved it up cartman's ass because Cartman needs more stuff stuck in there

"EVERYONE STOP MEMEING RIGHT NOW PRESIDENT GARRISON COMMANDS IT" yelled Mr. Garrison but no one cared about the Trump clone anymore. Then Heidi stuffed a pumpkin up Cartmans ass

"This is for being a bad boyfriend!"

thn Cartman farted everything out and it exploded into a shiny rainbow booger and created a new meme called stuff things up Cartman's ass and make rainbows. and Kenny died again.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: if you shove things up your ass and try to fart radioactive rainbow boogers you are a moron


End file.
